poison ivy
by its-ackim95
Summary: Danny and Sam finally share a kiss. But something is different about Sam when she shows up dressed in a short green dress with blazing green eyes
1. Chapter 1

I fly through Amity Park, the wind blowing against my face. It was a pretty quiet night. No ghost activity were going on. "Maybe I can head home and get some sleep tonight for a change" I mutter to myself just before I felt my body tense quickly and a blue wisp escapes from my mouth. "The universe hates me," I groan before spinning around and heading in the opposite direction looking for the ghost. But it was surprising quiet. There were no screams or threats. Perhaps it was a false alarm. I quickly scan the rooftops, it was fairly late at night and most of the city was asleep. Scanning the roofs most were empty except for a lone figure on a flat roof a couple of houses over walking around tending to plants. Floating towards the person I land quietly while the girl water the plants.

"Hello Danny," the girl says while placing the water can down and turning to face me. I instantly tense up falling into a fighting stance, I raise my two hands up into the air let them glow green. "Relax Danny I don't want to fight," she says.

"Sam?" I ask. It was Sam but she was different. She wore a tight green short dress that stopped high up on her thighs. Showing off her legs. I gulp a bit as I stare at her legs. She wore a pair of long green gloves that stopped at her elbows. She had a black choker on her neck and what looked like choker around her left thigh, her hair was in her usual pony tail but it looked slightly wilder. Her eyes were glowing a blazing green and stood out more due to the black eyeliner she had. She looked exactly like the time I had to fight her when she was being controlled by undergrowth. "I don't want to fight you"

"Neither do I, I just want to take care of my garden," she says plucking a purple flower from a plant and spinning it lazily in her hands. "And to talk about us."

"Us?" I ask feeling my body relax. She wanted to talk about us. What did she mean? Truth be told, I have liked Sam for years. She was amazing, she was sweet, caring, and passionate, and she was always there for me. "You are not being controlled by undergrowth?"

"You don't trust me," she says. Her eyes glow in size and she moves her hands behind her back.

"Sam I didn't mean it like that," I say quietly rubbing the back of neck nervously. Looking away from her. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I look down to see her hugging me and she is looking into my eyes. The air around us sound feels electric. She leans up and brushes her lips against mine. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. I feel her lips move against mine before she pulls away.

"Come find me when you want to talk," she says before letting go of me. I open my eyes and see that she is gone. Letting out the breath I had been holding. What just happened?

To say last night was weird is an understatement. After Sam disappeared on me. I thought about going to find her at her house but decided against it. It was very late at night and she probably needed her sleep. I went home and tried sleeping but I had too many questions in my head to sleep. Why was she dressed like that? Did she somehow gain ghost powers? What did that kiss mean? Where we dating. Walking through the school hallways I spot Sam by her locker grabbing a couple of books. She was back in her black t-shirt with purple skirt and knee high boots and fishnets. Walking to her I cough grabbing her attention. "Hey Sam, hmmm about last night," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh hey Danny," she says turning around to face me. She was smiling, her eyes were there normal purple but they still looked amazing. "Yeah sorry about not replying to your text, I feel asleep," she says looking up at me.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Oh you're not mad about that good," she says turning back to grab more books from her locker.

"What about the roof?" I stutter. Looking confused.

"Roof? I don't know what you are talking about, come on lets go, class should be starting soon," she says closing her locker door and heading off down the hallway. I watch leave. Completely confused with what just happened…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters. **

**Review, favorite or follow…**


	2. Chapter 2

I fly through the sky trying to clear my mind. It was early evening, it had been a pretty busy day. That morning after I talked to Sam, the box ghost showed up terrorizing a warehouse near the school. Then after I had shoved him back into the thermos, skulker showed up claiming he was going to skin me and hang my pelt at the foot of his bed. Annoying he had more upgrades. So it took me a lot longer to defeat him. When I got him back into the ghost zone. Johnny 13 decided to make an appearance. He had apparently gotten into a fight with Kitty which meant he was looking to blow off some steam. After defeating him, the box ghost decided to annoyingly make another reappearance. So to say I had a busy day was an understatement and I still was confused about what was going on with Sam. Spotting the roof where Sam had kissed me, I head towards it and land quickly. It was empty. Was I expecting to find her? I feel my ghost sense go off before I hear Sam's voice from behind me.

"Hello Danny, back for more?" I turn around and spot Sam emerging from the shadows, she was wearing the green dress again and her eyes were a blazing green.

"What was with you this morning?" I ask tensing my muscles a bit.

"Don't I get a kiss first before the interrogation begins?" she asks innocently giving me a seductive smile while moving towards a pot full of soil. She moves her hand over the top of the plant and a plant begins to grow from the soil. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"What? This morning you didn't ask me for a kiss in fact you acted like our kiss on the roof never happened." She simply shrugs her shoulders as she reaches into the pot and pets the plant? "In fact how do you have ghost powers? I defeated undergrowth, I destroyed all his mind controlling vines," I say walking closer to her.

"I remember you defeating him," she says plucking a couple of weeds from the pot and blowing them gently into the night sky.

"You remember? When I defeated him, you didn't remember anything. I had to tell you what happened, now you are telling me you remember?" I say slowly. She simply nods her head. I suddenly feel my pocket start vibrating and the Ghostbuster theme song explodes into the air. I dig my phone out of my pocket not bothering to look at the number and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Danny," the female voice says back.

"Sam?" I mutter terror running through my veins as I look up to Sam standing in front of me still me still tending to the plants. "How?"

"Danny are you okay? I haven't seen you since this morning before school, was there a ghost attack?" she asked.

"But… but you are there but," I mutter still shocked with what was going on. "Sam are you at home?" I ask sending out a silent prayer.

"Yeah I am."

"I'm coming over soon, I need to go," I say preparing an ecto blast in my hand.

"Is everything okay Danny?" she asks with a worried voice.

"I will tell you soon, bye," I say cutting my phone before she could complain. Looking up I see the ghost looking at me. "Who are you!" I shout dropping into a fighting stance.

"I am Sam," she replies walking to another plot spinning her hand slowly over the plant.

"No you're not," I shot back. "You can't be her, she isn't a ghost."

"Just like how to the world Danny Fenton isn't a ghost," she says back calmly.

"I'm only going to give you one chance to prove why I should believe you," I say knowing full well I had around prepared to grab my thermos in case she attacked.

"You are scared one day you will turn into Dan Phantom," she says her eyes looking right though me. The shock runs through my body.

"How? The only people who know are Clockwork, Jazz, Tucker and…"

"Sam," she finishes my sentence. I was so confused. "That is because I am Sam."

"That is impossible," I say stepping backwards. No this isn't happening.

"Says the teenager who has a ghost and human half," she says stepping closer to me. "The same boy who also split his ghost and human half," she says. Another wave of realization hits me. This wasn't possible but it was happening right in front of me. She chuckles a little, "I needed some time to regenerate but when I did I knew I had to find you." She takes another step towards me and places her hand on mine, "I know we have to be together," she says looking up into my eyes.

"But you're not the real Sam," I reply quietly.

"Does it matter, I have the same mind, the same heart and the same feelings. And my feelings are telling me I want you…"

**Review, favorite or follow this story**

**Pray for Ferguson. Every single life matters. R.I.P Mike Brown **


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it matter, I have the same mind, the same heart and the same feelings. And my feelings are telling me I want you," she says wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling me closer to her. Her lips are hovering just in front of mine. I could feel her breath against my lips.

"But you're not the real Sam," I whisper quietly. I see her eyes blaze in anger before calming a down. She steps back and I feel something start wrapping around my legs, inching up my body. In blind panic I struggle against whatever it is but it starts moving faster. Looking down I see vines wrapping around my body quickly.

"I didn't want to do this to you Danny," she says walking to another bed of flowers. Her back to me. I struggle faster against the vines trying to turn intangible but it has no effect on the vines. "Don't bother you won't be able to escape the vines. Why do you want that Sam? She doesn't understand the pains of being a ghost, the burden we live with. I understand, I'm exactly like her but I'm a ghost so I know your pain. Leave this place come with me and we can be together forever," she says reaching into the pot and removing a neon green rose. I quickly run through scenarios on how to escape. How did I escape the vines when I fought undergrowth? The cold! I reach deep into my core and force the coldness inside building the pressure. "We can go anywhere in the world," she says spinning the rose in her hand. She walks towards me and caress my face before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Don't you love me?" she asks looking me in the eyes.

"I love the real Sam," I growl releasing the coldness that had built up. I feel the air temperature around us drop drastically. I hear the veins groan in pain before exploding sending veins in every direction. I send an ecto blast from my hand straight at the ghost, she quickly generates a shield out of plants blocking my blast.

"I already told you, I don't want to fight you," she said. The shield drops and shows her standing there with a hurt expression. "We will be together Danny but I guess you are to clueless to see that right now," she says slowly turning invisible. "I will return," she says giving me a seducing smile before disappearing. Instantly all the plants on the roof die. Some of the pots disappear, but the neon green rose remains still untouched. I reach forward but just before I could grab it, it disappears as well just leaving green smoke. I look around not sensing her presence anymore with my ghost sense. She was gone for now. Floating up into the night time sky, I take off in the direction of Sam's house.

Spotting it I dive for her window but don't phase through, I instead knock on it. She looks up from her bed and waves for me to come inside. I phase through the window float over to her bed before transforming back into my human half and drop the shot distance to her bed instantly sinking into her comforter.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asks. Putting her notebook down and looking down at me.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," I reply.

"Try me?" she replies. So I tell her everything that happened the night before and tonight. The ghost Sam, the kiss, the ghost Sam claiming she was exactly like her and the way she refused to fight me. Sam's face were red when I told her about the kiss. "Wow sounds like you had an interesting night but that wasn't me on the roof, I have been here all night drawing," she says quickly clearly blushing after what I had told her.

"So is it true?" I ask, feeling my face blush up as well. I rub the back of my neck nervously waiting for the answer.

"Hmmm, I...I" she stutters looking away. Something comes over my body and I reach my hand and gently pull her chin so she is looking at me, her purple eyes grow in shock at my boldness. I lean forward and kiss her. She is shocked for a second before she responds and kisses me back. After what felt like a lifetime I pull away. "Yeah I kind of love you…"

**review favorite or follow this story. Its-ackim95…**


	4. twinsies

**So last november i wrote a short three chapter story about a oc called Sam Ivy and you guys loved it and i loved her character and i know the story was complete but inspiration hit and well you guys get to have some more chapters. Just be warned this story won't have a regular update schedule though. So as always review, favorite or follow this story.**

"Sammkins" a voice floats through the air. I groan quietly as I try to regain concenouse. What hit me. "Didn't you hate it when mother called us that?" Us? My eyes slowly start adjusting to the room. It was dark and grungy. The air was thick with moisture and a foul smell lingered in the air. I try to lift my head but a sharp pain explodes in the back of my head and I slack back down. My arms are suspended above my head and holding my body up. My knees were barely grazing the floor. I try bringing my legs forward so that I could stand but something is tied to them. Where I'm I? Which villain is it this time? I try lifting my head again ignoring the sharp pain in the back of my head. I look around inspecting the room I'm in. It looked like a greenhouse. There were plants growing along both walls. The walls were a dark green but the allowed some light in. Looking forward I spot a girl tending to the flowers at the far ended of the room. She was wearing a short dressed that stopped at her thighs, she had a black choker around her left thighs and she had a pair of long green gloves that reached her elbows. Her black hair was in a tangled ponytail. She was barefoot. "Finally awake," she says as she gently strokes the plant in the pot. Which I think was a Venus flytrap.

"Who are you?" I croak. My throat was dry from the lack of water.

"My name is Sam Manson, " she says as she turns to look at me. I stare in shock at the person. She had my face, my hair, my body. Her voice even sounded like mine. The only difference was her eyes were a blazing green.

"How? that is impossible," I cry. I feel body start panicking. "Amorphous? This isn't fun, let me go!"

"Please," she snorts,"we both know, he isn't capable of capturing anyone, at most he is just a annoyance," she says sliding down so she was just in my face. "Believe me I am the real deal," she says tucking a random strand of hair behind my ear.

"What do you want?" I ask struggling against the chains.

"A lot of things Sammy, you have to be more specific," she says standing up and walking away, "mother did I say I never had good manners, do you want something to drink, water, soda, green tea with lemon and a teaspoon of coconut nectar," she says walking out of the room. I need to escape, I look around hoping to find something to help me escape. My breaths are short realizing there was nothing I could do. I hear the door open and the girl returns back through the door with a glass of water. "Sorry there is no coconut nectar so you will have to settle for water instead." She kneels in front of me and lifts the glass to my mouth. Pressing it against my lips. I want to refuse the water, it might be poisoned but my mouth and throat are dry and begging for it. reluctantly I sip the water at first before chugging the whole amount.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"I told you my name is Samantha Manson," she replies standing up and placing the glass in the plant bed along one of the walls.

"And I told you that is impossible!" I shout back. She grabs a chair and pulls it in front of me.

"If you insist, two weeks after Danny got his powers, we were alone in his room and his powers went off and his pants fell and he was wearing this boxers with I heart Hannah Montana on them and he made me swear to never tell a soul about them," she replies with. Goofy grin on her face. Fear and shock run through my body, I remember that moment, it was just me and Danny. No one else was in the house and no serious ghost had shown up, it had mostly only been ectopuss. i hadn't told a single person about that day.

"But...," I stutter, " how?"

"Now do you believe me, I'm you and you're me," she replies with a smirk on her face. "Twinsies," she says with hint of sarcasm in her voice. I have read all the stories about doppelgängers, watched all the movies about evil twins but never thought this was possible.

"Are you going to kill me?"


	5. Dinner

"What! God no!" she exclaims her face twisting into a look of disgust. I let out a shaky breath not realizing I had been holding it. "I thought you knew me better than that Sammy."

"Then what do you want with me," i ask relieved that I wasn't in danger.

"Well I wanted to spend some quality time with you," she says.

"Quality time?" Was she being serious?

"Yes, quality time, there is so much we need to catch up on that has happened recently, how have you been, where you applying for university, how is your relationship with danny going?" She asks.

" What?" I stutter.

"Your relationship with Danny, I mean you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me. You guys wouldn't be together. He did tell you about me didn't he?" She asks with a dreamy look on her face. Oh god did I look like that talking about Danny? I simply nodded my head. Not quite sure what to say. "Good to hear, he can be quite clueless sometimes," she says.

"Well if you say you don't want to kill me and just want to spend some quality time with me, why I'm I tied up?" I ask, confused by her motives.

"Oh well, I'm not going to kill you but you still are my prisoner. So you are tied for that reason, but it does seem a tad too cruel, so there," she says flicking her right wrist in the air. I instantly feel my hands becoming loose. Taking my chance I pull my arms towards me and feel whatever I was tied to snapping, I jump up onto my legs and look around spotting a door behind me, spinning around I take off for it, she must be right behind me, swinging the door open. I'm greeted by green wall of plants. "Don't bother, the plants are too thick for you to pull out and second off they are plants from the human world so you can't just phase through them," she replies. I turn around and see her still sitting on the chair with a bored expression.

"Are we in the ghost zone?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes we are and we are in a part you have never been to so I doubt anyone is going to find us," she says standing up and tugging the green dress down a little. "The lengths I go to, to look sexy," I hear her mutter. I feel my face redding at that. "I'm hungry, you going to help me with Dinner or not?" She asks turning and exiting the room through a door. I follow after her and enter into a small kitchen. It had grey marble countertops, a small island, the tiles where a creamy white. In the corner of the room was a small table with two chairs. It looked like a shrunk down version of my kitchen back home. "You can start by chopping the vegetables, you should know where everything is," she says, opening the fridge and pulling out a wide range of vegetables and potatoes.

"You trust me with a knife?" I ask still standing near the door.

"Well how else are you going to cut the vegetables, with the force?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm, "besides you can't hurt me, I'm already dead." Did she just say it so casually? Feeling my stomach rumble, I walk further into the kitchen to help the other me prepare dinner.

Forty five minutes later, we sat at the table, eating our meal in silence.

"If you are me, how are you a separate person and a ghost," I ask.

She let out a groan before answering, "I don't know, I have asked that question a lot of times but I still don't know. I remember waking up deep inside the ghost zone and I was scared shitless. i didn't have the Fenton phones or a mobile phone on me. So I figured a ghost attacked me. So through pure blind luck I managed to float all the way to the portal without meeting a single ghost. While I had been floating around the ghost zoned, I tried to piece back my memories and the last one I had was us, Danny, Tucker and myself being attacked by undergrowth. So I stumble back into the human world and I could already tell something was different. I reach the hallway in Fentonwork and as soon as I took a look into the mirror and saw the blazing green eyes. Everything came back to me, being controlled by undergrowth, the fight with Danny and him winning. I thought I was dead. I woke up deep in the ghost zone, had blazing green eyes. I thought Danny killed me, so instincts took over and I flew to the school to question him, but instead I saw, him, tucker and myself well you but I thought it was myself talking together and I was so confused..."

Her story was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. She gets up and walks to a drawer. Opens it and looks at the screen. Her face lights up with excitement. " look it is Danny!"

**As always please, review favorite or follow this story. **


	6. you have got to love ghost powers

i jump up off the chair and make a dash to grab the phone out of her hands. but before i reach her, she snaps her fingers and i feel something wrap around my legs tripping me,i fall hard onto the ground with only my hands to brace the fall. i feel a vine wrap around my face and gag me in the mouth. She looks at me with a smirk before answering the phone.

"Hey, Danny," she says with a smile spreading across her face. "yeah i'm good. yes i drove safely, I'm eighteen Danny, i can take care of myself," she says looking at me and sticking her tongue at me.

"It is dark, creepy and no one is smiling, one of the best gothapalooza ever," she is right i was supposed to be at gothapalooza for the three day weekend, i struggle against the vines trying to get free. "I miss you," she says hugging herself and rocking on the balls of her feet. "right now, okay, talk to you soon, love you,"she says before cutting the call. She snaps her fingers and the vines disappear. but i don't get up off the ground.

"I can't believe he couldn't tell that wasn't me," i mutter.

"Well he couldn't i mean we do have the same voice," she says walking to the kitchen, "Do you want some tea? i lied earlier when i said the coconut nectar was finished." she opens a drawer and pulls out two mugs and a kettle before setting them up on the counter. she plugs the kettle into the wall and the water starts boiling. How did she have electricity in the ghost zone?

"Why did you capture me," i ask.

"i told you to spend some quality time together," she says reaching into another drawer and pulling out two tea bags.

"No there is another reason!" i shout back getting back onto my feet.

"yes there is, but you don't need to know why yet," she replies with a smirk.

"This is too freaky," i mutter rubbing my temples.

"Oh you get used to it eventually," she replies as she pours the hot water into the mugs. "Want to watch a movie? i have bloodlust," she says handing me my mug and walking out of the room and leaving me little choice but to follow her. i follow her out of the kitchen into the greenhouse room and through another set of doors into a small cinema which is modeled after the one at home.

"Why are so many rooms modeled after my house?" i ask as i sip the tea. taking a double take, it tasted way better than any i have ever made.

"Well i wanted my lair to look like home so why not, i know how much you claim you don't like the oversized house, you still think of it as home," she replies sitting down on the chair and bringing her legs so the were underneath her body. "Well are you going to stand there throughout the movie or are you going to sit down," she says pointing to the chair next to her. i shuffle forward and sit into the chair, "Why are you so stiff, i thought we already cleared up the fact i'm not going to hurt or kill you. You want some popcorn?," she asks snapping her fingers as two vines appear next to the popcorn machine in the corner and scoop some popcorn into the bowls before pouring some melted butter and adding salt to the popcorn and bringing them to us. "you have got to love ghost powers," she says grabbing the bowls and handing one to me. She snaps her fingers, the lights in the room dim and the movie starts playing. i want to stay alert and think of an escape plan but the exhaustion is too much, i feel myself struggling to stay awake but i slowly start nodding off. i feel myself being carried up off the chair i try to stay awake but feel myself being placed onto something soft. i feel a blanket being placed over me before a whisper, "goodnight sis."

"Goodnight," i mutter.

**Another chapter, i did say that updates while sporadic at best but i hope you like this chapter. Until next time, review, favorite or follow this story. its-ackim95**


End file.
